Running To The Arms Of My Salvation
by Love.And.Vodka
Summary: Sakura Haruno is running from all the pain in her past. Dr. Spencer Reid is facing demons of his past and feels alone in world full of couples. Could the possibly be what each other needs in order to heal? Read to find out!Dattebayo! R & R please!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto or Criminal Minds just the plot**

**Running Into The Arms of my Salvation **

Sakura walked out of the gates of Konoha, hoping to never return. To never see anything that would remind her of everything little hellish part of her life in Konoha. She had a long journey ahead of her. She preferred to follow her instincts and do what she wanted instead of what everyone expected her to do. She was though. She loved Naruto, her brother, Lady Tsunade, her mother, and Kakashi, her father. Not bloods related, but close enough. She looked at her headband which was in her hand and once again wondered if she was making a mistake. No. She needed this. Her freedom. Something she always wanted. Something she dreamt about.

4 days later

Quántico, Virginia

FBI BAU HQ

Spencer Reid sat at his desk, tapping a pencil to the wood of the desk. He was tired it was nearly 12 am. He was sick. Everywhere he went there were couples. Love was everywhere and it seemed to follow him, to taunt him. Morgan and Garcia were together, Prentiss was with some guy she had met. Jj and Will were happily married. Even Kevin Lynch had found a new bow. He thought about everything he did wrong. So he listed it on a piece of paper

I'm a nerd

I dress geeky

I have no social skills

I'm not handsome

I have no life

I play chess with myself…for fun!

He sighed.

Sakura's Pov

The bus from Washington D.C had finally stopped. Now I was in Quantico Virginia. The bus driver asked me if this was my stop. I looked out the window. "I like it. Yes." I said. I paid him and got off the bus. As I was walking down the sidewalk I passed many people. One stood out from all of them. He looked at me, shocked. I was getting used to the feeling. His deep hazel eyes lingered on my hair. I wanted to tell him to take a picture, that it would last longer. He blushed when he noticed my angry expression. He walked towards me and fidgeted with his hands. He reminded me of Hinata.

"I'm sorry. I I d-didn't mean to stare. I-I'm s-sorry." He stammered. I didn't want to smile at how kawaii he was acting. He was very adorable, though. His hazel eyes were what had me though. They were curious, and innocent. Something I missed. Something I longed mine still had. Naruto had once told me that he missed the old me. He said my eyes lacked life.

"Just keep on walking buddy. I don't need any apologies." I said coldly. He looked hurt. He walked on. What was I becoming? It wasn't like me to snap at people. I walked on to find a hotel, motel, or an inn. I found Holiday Inn. I checked in ad set my backpack down. I had taken all the money I had saved, the money my parents left for me as inheritance, and money that Lady Tsunade had taught me how to win even though she sucked at gambling. I was pretty good.

I lied down in my bed. Thinking how I could let my life spiral downward. Well, that's why I was starting over. I wasn't going to let people walk all over me anymore. I wasn't the same little girl that would do anything for anyone. Letting people take advantage of me. Letting them t6hink I was useless or just a tool. I was sick and tired of that. I was beyond broken and there was no way to fix me.

I refused to cry as well. What was the point? Tears were weakness. Innocence is weakness. Emotion is weakness. I learned that from Sasuke. I learned I no longer required love or affection. I was starting from scrap, though.

Maybe, maybe I could learn to love again…

**Dr. Reid: I sound lonely. **

**Me: You wont be for long… trust me.**

**Dr. Reid: You kidnapped me! I can't trust you**

**Naruto: I'm barely in the first chapter!!**

**Me: You will be.**

**Naruto: Dattebayo! Believe it!i'm going to eat ramen in celebration! Twig! Wanna come with me?**

**Dr. Reid: That's not my name!**

**Me: We r very dysfunctional!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Running the Arms of my Salvation- Chapter 2 **

**I don't own Criminal Minds or Naruto**

Sakura's POV

I had no idea how much I was going to miss waking up to Naruto knocking like crazy every morning on my door, but now I realized how I would miss the little things from back home, like how everyone was so friendly and how Ichiraku noodle tasted like _**HOME **_. I sighed as I ordered room service and looked at the menu. I settled for a cheeseburger. As I closed my eyes I thought about the hazel eyes from yesterday. I shouldn't have been so mean; I mean he did apologize after all. After my breakfast, I went to see where I could find a newspaper for a job.

I walked into a small coffee shop and found a newspaper rack. I went to the line and stood behind someone who had long, bronze hair. He moved back and bumped me, and then turned around. "Hey buddy look where you're going." I muttered. It was the same guy from yesterday.

"I'm really sorry, hey you're the girl from yesterday. I'm really sorry about that too." He was talking rushed and was avoiding eye contact.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you yesterday and today." I said. I noticed that he was very good looking, with the high cheekbones and defined jaw yet childlike eyes full of innocence and curiosity that really punctured a hole in my heart. A hole that soon was filled with a warm feeling of something that I couldn't quite comprehend. "Listen let me invite you to your cup of coffee as an apology." I offered. He looked at his watch. "Well, you don't have too but I would love to have coffee with you." He said. I blushed. I hadn't blushed in a long time.

"Sure, but are you sure I have enough money." I said. It was his turn and he took my news paper.

"Give me one black coffee with extra sugar and a cappuccino." He said. "Trust me you'll love their cappuccinos. They make the best here." He told me. He paid and handed me my newspaper. I reached for my wallet. "Keep your money. My name is Spencer Reid." He said.

"Sakura Haruno." I said.

"Cherry Blossom. That's a nice name." he smiled.

"I like your name too." I said. He blushed and looked at his change. "Shall I choose a table then?" I suggested. He nodded. I chose a booth and sat down as he walked over holding our drinks. I tasted the drink. I liked it a lot. It was a huge difference from tea and it woke me up and warmed me up.

"Do you like it?" Mr. Reid asked. I nodded.

"I drink green tea so much that this is actually a nice change." I said. He smiled. "Are you sure I can't pay you back?" I asked. He shook his head no. I sighed.

"So a-are you –f-from around here?" He asked, stuttering. I shook my head.

"I'm from Konoha." I said.

"Oh, I read about that place. Isn't that a ninja country? Like Suna and Oro?" he asked. I nodded, looking at my tea.

"Listen I really don't want to talk about my home right now." I said, "So what do you do for a living?"

"I'm an F-FBI agent for the B-BAU. The B-Behavioral Analysis U-Unit." He said.

"Um can you elaborate?" I asked.

"I h-help catch serial killers, serial rapists, serial arsonists, etc, by using the science of profiling and figuring out their b-behavior by how they k-kill their victims and the specific way they do what they do." He said.

"Oh, interesting. So, you have to look at cadavers and such?" I asked. He nodded. I shivered. "Man that must be depressing."

"I'm surprised you haven't commented on my age." He stated.

"Oh, how old are you?" I asked.

"Not that, I mean that when I tell people my job they ask my age and say aren't you a little young for this job?" he said. "L-listen n-no offense."

"Why do you keep stuttering?" I asked. He blushed.

"I'm very socially awkward, especially since we just met and y-you're so pretty, and well, just that I don't r-really sp-speak to g-girls th-that much, except for my colleagues and well…"

"You think I'm pretty?" I asked. Most guys always found some kind of huge flaw in me. My eyes are too candyish or they hate my pink hair, or my forehead or I'm flat as a 12 year old boy, which I'm not, I used to wear bindings.

"Y-yeah."

"You're pretty cute yourself." I said. I chastised myself inwardly. Why? Last time I liked a boy he took my heart, ripped it to pieces and left, and I hated myself for loving him. For still loving him.

I looked into Mr. Reid's eyes and melted. Oh I knew the feeling all too well and I wasn't going to fall for it again. I wasn't stupid. All men are the same.

I pretended to look at my watch. "Well, I've gotta go."

"Oh me too. I'll be late. Can I escort y-you t-to your car?" he asked.

"I don't have one." I said, getting up.

"Oh, um here t-take my card. Um, g-give me a call whenever you w-want." He blushed. I took it. He left and I went to the bus stop. I looked at the little card in my hand

_Dr. Spencer Reid_

_FBI BAU_

_773-486-4709_

I took a deep breathe and decided to throw it away…

Me: **I finished chapter 2!!!**

**Dr Reid: That was mean. I wouldn't hurt her. **

**Me: -hugz- I know. You're a harmless adorable teddy bear. –puts Spencer in bear costume- Kawaii!!!!!**

**Dr Reid: This is no way for a federal agent to be treated!!! –flings arms around- **

**Well as long as Morgan doesn't see me…**

**Morgan: Pretty Boy! OMG =O **

**Dr. Reid: Damn it!!! **

**Me: wow lolz. Reviews make Teddy Reid happy!!! **

**Dr. Reid: I am NOT amused…. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been a week since I had met Spencer Reid. It had been a week since those hazel eyes haunted my every dream. It had been a week since I longed to see this stranger. I held the little card in my hand. I had thrown it away, but with the wind it followed me all the way to the bus stop. I wanted to call; my hand twitched to go to my cell phone, but in the end I wouldn't know what to say, or what to do.

I got up and out of bed and got dressed in sweat pants and a black tank top. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and got my sneakers. I got my water bottle. I left my new apartment which was extremely small and empty. I had finally gotten a job, though I didn't need it, and it was a fitness trainer at a local gym.

As I ran through the sidewalk, those eyes popped into my head again. "Get out of my head." I muttered. My Ipod was on shuffle and the song that came on was _Satellite Heart _by Anya Marina. I sighed looks like there was no use fighting it. He was so different, so sweet and I barely knew anything about him, I mean he could be a hit man for all I knew, maybe he was lying about being an FBI agent. Guys tend to do that a lot.

I stopped and took a swig of water and continued. Before I knew it, I was in the park with joggers and little kids. I cleared my head and thought about the movie I had seen the night before. That distracted me for a while, until ran into the pathway into the woods where the sun was bright and other joggers were running. The song _Beautiful Stranger_ by Madonna came on.

_Haven't we met  
You're some kind of beautiful stranger  
You could be good for me  
I've had the taste for danger_

I thought back to his gun on his belt when we had coffee and wondered maybe he was telling the truth. I was a disaster because of some guy I met. Grrrr

_If I'm smart then I'll run away  
But I'm not so I guess I'll stay  
Heaven forbid  
I'll take my chance on a beautiful stranger_

Maybe I shouldn't take my chance, or maybe I should call him and talk a little. He probably wondered why I never called.

_I looked into your eyes  
And my world came tumbling down  
You're the devil in disguise  
That's why I'm singing this song_

It was those damn hazel eyes that turned my world upside down. I know it. That innocence and curiosity and soft warmth that captivated me.

_To know you is to love you  
You're everywhere I go  
And everybody knows_

To love you is to be part of you  
I've paid for you with tears  
And swallowed all my pride

I stopped and sat on a bench and took another swig of water. I took my blackberry out and the little card from my pocket. I dialed and it rung six time and then he answered.

"Hello? This Dr. Spencer Reid." His honey-like voice answered. __

_Chorus:_

Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da da-da dum  
Beautiful stranger  
Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da _da da-da dum  
Beautiful stranger  
_

I contemplated hanging up.

"H-hello Dr. Reid this is Sakura the pink haired girl." I said.

"Hi Sakura! I remember you, from the coffee shop." He said, and just like that I hung up. _  
_

_If I'm smart then I'll run away  
But I'm not so I guess I'll stay  
Haven't you heard  
I fell in love with a beautiful stranger_

I got up and ran. Great now he thinks I'm crazy! Just wonderful. I was so angry at myself for chickening out. I left confused and probably mad. __

I looked into your face  
My heart was dancing all over the place  
I'd like to change my point of view  
If I could just forget about you

I wanted to forget Dr. Spencer Reid so badly. I wished I never met him, that way his eyes would leave me alone. His smile would leave me alone. His voice would leave me alone. He would leave me alone. __

I looked into your eyes  
And my world came tumbling down  
You're the devil in disguise  
That's why I'm singing this song to you

I've paid for you with tears  
And swallowed all my pride

Ever heard of love at first site?

**Me: sorry I took so long to update, hope you liked it and yes Dr. Reid is still in his Teddy costume. **

**Dr. Reid: I really dislike you Alice. Very much**

**Me: I love you too.**

**Dr. Reid: -glares-**

**Me: reviews make Teddy Reid happy!!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Holy bejeebees! I'm still alive lol I'm back and here to update. The reviews I got inspired me get on my butt and update , because I can't really type standing lol. So here it is…. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or Naruto**

Chapter 4

Spencer Reid looked at his phone confused. Either Sakura hung up on him or the line dropped … and he was really hoping it was the second option, but seeing as she had not called back it was most likely the first one. Agent Morgan, Mr. Tall, dark and handsome, came and sat on the edge of Spencer's desk.

"You look like a fish out of water with your mouth opened like that man." Morgan said. Spencer snapped out of his reverie and looked up at his so called best friend who was not really helping the situation at the moment. "Ok, now you look like you just received bad news. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Spencer answered too quickly, and Morgan being the profiler he was caught on.

"Doesn't seem like nothing if it's making you change facial expressions so quickly." Morgan said.

"Well I met someone." Spencer said.

"Okay. So. What happened? Did she or he blow you off?" Morgan said.

"Why are you assuming it's a date… and with a man?" Spencer said, defensively.

"Hey, no need to get defensive." Morgan grinned. "So really what happened?"

"I met a girl that I really like and she called me just now."

"And…"

"and she hung up on me." Spencer said. Morgan's mouth formed an 'O'. He nodded in understanding. He was gonna give Spencer some advice when JJ called everyone into the office. They went into the office and sat down, as JJ began to explain the case.

"So far 4 kids have gone missing, ranging from the ages 6 to9. The first victim, Mary Angela, was found in a river outside the town and the second victim, Brandon Garter, was found in a McDonald's dumpster on the left of Iowa City. The other two, Alice Hale and Luna Parkinson are still missing." JJ explained. "Both of the found victims showed signs of brutal rape and the autopsies are still being held."

"So this is obviously a pedophile." Agent Rossi said.

"Looks like we have a plane to catch. Team get your go bags ready." SSA Chief Hotch said.

3 days later….

Spencer's POV:

Just gotten home from a tough case that really brought us all down, I spread my self out on my couch. I sighed and then looked at my phone. My silver razor sat there, innocently enough. Would it sound desperate if I called her? I contemplated this in my mind for a while and decided against it and then the phone rang. My ringtone of _Science _by Thomas Dolby sounding through out my apartment, courtesy of Penelope Garcia. I grabbed my phone and answered.

"Have you come up with a plan to talk to your girl?" Morgan asked. Okay, where did he get the idea she was 'my girl'?

"She's not my girl, and no." I said.

"Well get on with it. Hang up the phone right now and call her." Morgan said. I mumbled something unintelligible about Morgan being pushy. Then I hung up and pressed the green button and scrolled down till I found the only unknown number, which was hers. I called her and it wrong 6 times.

_Hello this is Sakura Haruno, I cant come to the phone right now because I'm out living my life (_AN: I love that from the True Night episode)

"Um hey Sakura, it's Spencer Reid, and I was wondering why you called and hung up on me? Anyway, call me when you can. Bye." I hung up and looked at my phone. I got up to go to the bathroom to take a long bath and relax.

Sakura POV:

I wrapped a towel around me and went to my room. I had just stepped out of the shower and went to get my pajamas, which consisted of green shorts with blue hearts, and a blue tank top. I saw my phone was lit up and it read that I had a voice mail. I called my voicemail and heard Spencer's message. I guess he did deserve an explanation. I called him letting it ring a couple of times before

"Hello Dr. Spencer Reid talking." He said.

**Me: We r back lol**

**Dr Reid: -sighs- yes we r…. **

**Me: This chapter may not be good but it is necessary , and don't worry the juicy stuff comes soon, I'm trying to stop being lazy and work around my writer's block which I hate. **

**Dr. Reid: I keep doing her algebra hw just so she can write dis –shakes head-**

**Me: Lol R & R please **


	5. Chapter 5

**Inner**

_Thoughts_

Normal

Chapter 5

"Hi it's Sakura."

"Oh, hi Sakura. How are you? I called earlier but apparently you were busy." I laughed nervously. His voice felt good to hear and he didn't sound mad.

"Yeah, I was in the shower, and I wanted to tell you I'm sorry I hung up on you the other day, I was jogging and ran into the woods. The signal fell." I lied.

"Its ok, um I was wondering i-if maybe, if y-you weren-t d-doing anything maybe y- you would like to go on a d-date with m-me, unless you've got a boyfriend or something." He asked stuttering. I'm guessing he was nervous but it was adorable.

_Oh man he just asked me on a date! What do I do? Yes! No! Maybe! So! _

**Woman, you have to chill! Say yes of course. Have you seen the man? He is sex on legs!**

_Inner what are you doing here?_

**You obviously need me, duh.**

_No I don't. _

**Yeah you do. Now make the right choice and say yes and then that night you take him back and take complete advantage of the guy. **

_Grrrr. You are NO help at all. Get your mind out of the gutter. _

**I am you, which means your mind is in the gutter. HA! .**

_._

"Um Sakura are you there?" Spencer asked.

"Um, yeah, I'm here. I would very much like to go on a date with you." I answered. I sighed. Okay, that was easy.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7 pm ok." He said. I nodded like an idiot, before realizing this was a phone conversation.

"Yeah, that's perfect." I said, smiling.

"Alright then well see ya tomorrow." He said.

"See ya." I said, already missing his silky voice. We hung up and I walked to the kitchen and pulled out some leftover Chinese.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep! Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!

I angrily killed my alarm clock for waking me up so early. I got up, put on some sweats and a matching tank top and grabbed my water and made my way out the door. I walked to a bus stop and waited for the bus.

When I got to work I relaxed a bit because teaching people to fight and how to take care of their health and fitness was my thing. Some of the women at work were irritating complaining about the strain and pain and burn.

After work I went to a store next door. I browsed and found really nice necklace with a heart. I went home and showered. I decided to get started on my hair. My hair had grown out since I killed Sasori. It was now longer, up to my waist and still pink as always. I looked at the few paper bags I had collected and then twirled them into my hair. Once they were all in all I had to do was wait for my hair to dry and then pull them out. (AN: This actually works to curl hair. ) I lied in my bed and took a nap. When I woke up I applied my make up with natural colors and black eyeliner. I went to my closet and looked for something to wear. Jeans were too casual and then I decided on a purple dress that reached my knees, it was backless, and had braided straps leading to the squared off V neck. It was cute and sexy yet not slutty.

I got a black clutch and put on the necklace I had bought. I pulled my hair down and it was curly and jumpy. I put on my black pumps and then I was ready to go. I sat on my couch to wait, but then there was a knock on the door. I got up and opened to find Spencer wearing black slack, a black button up, black shoes and an ivory cardigan. I smiled at him.

"Wow, you look beautiful." He said.

"Thank you, and you sure clean up nicely." I said.

"Shall we go?" he asked. I nodded. We walked to a black SUV. He fumbled with his car keys and then opened the door for me. I got in and then he walked to his side. As he drove to the restaurant we made small talk about work and the weather. When we got there he was a complete gentleman, opening the door and helping me out. I looked at the sign.

"French?" I asked. He nodded. "I always wanted to try French food!" I felt like a 5 year old at that moment.

**Me: I'm trying to update faster, but writers blocks are really annoying so I'm trying here. Anyways my wonderful older brother Alex is now officially helping me out on this story. Read and Review please! **** Oh and the link to the dress is on my profile. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"That's great because I was kind of afraid that you wouldn't like French." Spencer said. I giggled.

"In the hidden nations we only had Japanese food. It gets a little boring after a while. Especially since my best friend only loves to eat Ramen." I said, remembering Naruto's face everytime someone would invite him for Ramen and how he would max out Yamato-sensei.

"I had sushi once but that's it." Spencer said. I giggled. We entered the place and a waitress led us to our booth. Everywhere, there was couples dancing and kissing. It was a really romantic setting.

"I've never been on a date this fancy." I said. Spencer turned red. "I've actually only been on one date in my whole life."

"One date? I would've guessed men were lining up to ask you the time of day." Spencer said.

"No no. Um, back home, I was the freak of the village. Um Men were too scared to ask me out cause they thought I would beat them up." I said.

"Beat them up? Should I be scared?" He asked, blushing. I unconsciously smacked my forehead. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, I shouldn't have said that. I get stupid when I'm around a guy I like." I said. He smiled.

"You like me?" he asked. I hid my head in my arms very childishly. Gosh, way to embarrass yourself Sakura. "Hey, it's okay. You're embarrassed aren't you?"

"I babble when I'm around good looking men. I don't know if you get me. What I'm trying to say is that you're good looking and sweet and I like you." I said. He seemed amused. AMUSED at my embarrassment. Then he must have realized what I said because he turned beet red. Gosh he was 'adorable.

"Um lets order." Spencer suggested, calling over a waitress. Thank you, Kami. We ordered and then the damned waitress left. We had an awkward silence and I refused to break it. I just stared at my napkins like they were extremely interesting. "So do you have any hobbies?" Spencer asked.

"I read a lot. I like studying history and medicine. I like healing and physically training myself." I said. "I also collect rocks, and harry potter collectibles, because you right now are speaking with a HUGE nerd."

"You're not a nerd. I am." Spencer said.

"No you're not." I said, "You're an FBI agent."

"Yeah, but I'm the youngest in the team and I really don't want to be conceited, but I kinda have an IQ of 187, and an eidetic memory." Spencer said.

"That's so cool." I said.

"Not when you're a twelve year old prodigy in a public high school." Spencer said.

"You were teased?"

"More than teased, um lets change the subject." Spencer said.

"Alright so, what are your hobbies?" I asked.

"Reading, watching star trek, and working." Spencer said.

"You're workaholic?" I asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Spencer laughed. I smiled. Our drinks soon arrived and then shortly after, our food. We ate and talked. Spencer seemed like he was struggling with something. "Um, would you like to dance?" I smiled.

We walked into the dance floor and he put his arm around my waist. I put my arms around his neck like some of the other women. Trust me, I had never done this before. Softly, we swayed together. "Wow, how many women have you danced with, because you are really good." He blushed when I said that.

"My mother taught me at a very young age." Spencer said.

"That's so sweet." I responded. I smiled at him and sighed.

"I don't really know how to dance." I said.

"That's okay."

"I never really have gone on dates like this before." I said. "What I'm trying to say is that I don't usually date." I said.

"Why? You're beautiful!" Spencer said. I guess he wasn't using his mindfilter because he blushed ruby red right after. I smiled.

"Well no one likes to ask out a girl with a short temper." I said. He laughed. "I have some violent tendencies that tend to make me unapproachable."

"You look so gentle though."

"Looks can be deceiving Mr. Profiler." I said. Being short and having pink hair made people think I was innocent and sweet, but once they got to knw me they would soon find out of my short fuse .

"That is very truth, but the way you walk is very graceful and quick, as if you're trying to impress but want to runaway and the way you sit, with your arms around yoursel,f is as if you're trying to protect yourself and hold yourself together. You're afraid but and you're toughness and short fuse is to scare off people." Spencer said.

I felt so naked at that moment. Everything I had been trying to hide from my friends back home was coming out in the open with a man I barely even knew. It made me feel exposed and my wall was cracked.

"I wish I knew you're story, Sakura. You're a beautiful girl and you deserve to be happy." Spencer said.

Okay this was crazy but I was going for it anyway.

I got on my tippy toes and pressed my lips to his.

He was shocked but it was amazing. The sparks that flew were amazing.

SRSHSRSH

We sat in my living room drinking some coffee.

We had been really quiet since the kiss and few words were exchanged. It was a comfortable silence though. Peaceful.

"I told myself that I didn't require love and affection and that emotions were a sign of weakness." I said.

"Why?" spencer asked, cocking his head to the side like a little kid.

"I didn't want to let my guard down." I said.

"I understand." Spencer said.

"I wanna be emotional. I wanna be human again." I said. I moved closer to Spencer. "I want you to kiss me right now and prove to me that affection does exist."

Spencer leaned down and pressed his lips gently to mine. His hands went to hips and mine to his hair. He bit my lip gently and I opened my mouth. He deepened the kiss.

"Wow." He said as we pulled away.

"I'm very inexpirienced. I'm sorry if sucked." I said. Spencer smiled at me.

"You were amazing."

SpShSpSh

Spencer's POV

"It was amazing and we felt really comfortable with eachother. She is an amazing woman." I said as Garcia listened intently. "as we were slow dancing she said that she wasn't as gentle as she seemed and then I profiled her. Then, she, she kissed me. We went back to her apartment…"

"OOOOOH to her apartment?" garcia said, with a cheshire grin.

"Nothing like that happened. We had coffee and talked and then we made out. She was so scared though." I said.

"Why? Has she been raped?"

"No, I think she's scared to fall in love." I said.

Author: Okay, I know it's been really long. My life has been absolutely hectic and falling in love to get your heart broken makes u cynical and this story is supposed to be sweet not cynical.

Spencer: .

Author: What?

Spencer: I feel unloved by you.

Author: I'm sorry Brandon took your place but I realized that when you fall in love with characters, they cant break your heart unlike real people. Spencey I still love you 3 but you now must do my geometry, biology, and English honors homework. And that's a lot so get to work. :D

Spencer: I never get a break do I?


End file.
